One and the Same
by EmmaJ1996
Summary: When an irate Jac returns from San Francisco, who will be the one to mellow her mood? Jonny? Or maybe a certain paediatrician and a very sweet baby?
1. Chapter 1: Ginger Snap

**One and The Same**

**Chapter One - Ginger Snap**

As Jac Naylor strode back onto Darwin, two things were apparent.

One, her hair was considerably shorter, giving a softer look about her as it skimmed just below her shoulders gracefully. Her hair, following a six week research trip in sunny San Francisco, was also a couple of shades lighter, which was highlighted by her slight tan and white floaty blouse.

Two, her luggage was very much still on her person, seemingly leaving only one conclusion. She had come straight from the airport to the hospital. With an exasperated expression marking her features, she dragged her suitcases behind her, bashing into a couple of nurses on the way, not entirely by accident, if not only to enjoy the squeals of horror as they tried in vain to leap out of her way.

Jac Naylor was back.

* * *

With Mo still on maternity leave, as she was having a last-minutue crisis with the nanny, Jonny had nobody to amuse himself with. As for Oliver, he had apparently vanished from the ward. Which was just as well, as Mo was the only person who would bet with him anyway. And with Jac still in San Francisco, he was truly and utterly bored. He was the epitome of bored. And with no person having the common decency to incur multiple organ failure to warrant a transplant, his position as transplant co-ordinator seemed pretty futile too.

Suddenly, he heard a large crash behind him, following by several mumbles which gradually began to get louder. Craning his neck, he saw one of the scrub nurses repeatedly apologising to a disinterested consultant, none other than a certain redhead, who began to berate her viciously. The scrub nurse in question had a pile of kidney dishes swimming at her feet, along with a tray of surgical instruments that would no doubt need to be sterilised again.

He laughed loudly at the nurse's incoherent apology as she scrambled onto her hands and knees to clear up the mess she had created. Seeing the kidney dishes scattered haphazardly on the floor brought a smile on his face, as it recalled the memory of him and Jac engaging in a similar activity in the supplies room in his first day at Holby.

Jac, hearing his sudden outburst, rolled her eyes at the nurse, gave one last scathing remark about minimum wage workers, before hauling her luggage around the nurse and marching brusquely over to Jonny, who now had a smug look on his face.

"Ah, welcome back, Ms Naylor. I wonder if you can help - I've lost somebody," he said, not looking up from the file on the desk.

"I haven't actually been here for six weeks; why would I know where you've lost your patient? What does this illustrious patient look like anyway?" replied Jac, folding her arms.

"Hmmm...big nose, big brown eyes, big bow tie and very large ears. Goes by the name Mickey. He was with his girlfriend Minnie. You haven't seen him on your travels, have you?" drawled Jonny, smirking broadly.

Unimpressed, Jac simply raised her eyebrows, and shifted her purse, which was slipping off her shoulder. Seeing that Jac was clearly not in the mood for jokes, Jonny cleared his throat before continuing carefully.

"How may I help you, Ms Naylor?" he asked, in the most professional voice he could muster around Jac.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" Jac asked, fuming slightly. Jonny was perturbed as to why she was annoyed. Fair enough, being Jac, it didn't take much, but it seemed like a pretty straightforward task.

"Is that a euphemism?" Jonny smirked again, unable to reisst the opportunity to wind Jac up further.

"Hilarious. No, I can't find my keys and I need to get into my desk drawer to get my spare keys so I can go home. And I need you to pick a lock as the keys to my desk drawer are on my regular set of keys, which I have lost. Capiche?" Jac snapped.

"Anything for you, ginger snap," Jonny smirked as he followed Jac, who turned on her heel and made a noise of disgust, striding towards her office.

Reaching the office, Jac impatiently punched in her door code, smirking herself this time, as Jonny came into contact with the door face-first, as the door swung shut.

"Oops," replied Jac.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jonny had tried various objects to try and open the drawer, including pens, pencils, a pair of scissors and various hairclips.

"Can you actually do this? Or should I get a competent person to help me?" Jac groaned, tapping her foot.

"Patience is a virtue. Then again, I wouldn't have thought "virtuous" would be high on your list of character traits. And I'm perfectly competent. Wouldn't be the first time I've got into your drawers," he smirked calmly, concentrating on the task at hand.

"You? Competent? Wouldn't have thought "logical" would have been high on your list of character traits, nurse," replied Jac snarkily.

"Ah, yes, logic. Tell me again, why did you put your spare keys in a drawer that can only be unlocked by your regular keys?" laughed Jonny, effectively winning the little power battle. He stood up, just to exert his power just a little bit more.

"Who needs keys? Everyone knows that a nurse is about as qualified as a locksmith," stated Jac.

"You wound me, Ms Naylor. And may I say, excellent hair," whispered Jonny, his voice barely audible as edged closer to her, his lips casually brushing her earlobe as he spoke.

His comment took her back to her very first time she met him, on the people skills course. Smiling internally at that day, she wondered why was actually on that course. In the midst of "escaping" from the tedium of the course, she never actually found out.

Jac froze, immediately aware of his continued presence next to her, and his close proximity. Turning to look at him briefly, her eyes grazed slowly over his features, before coming to rest on his lips, drinking him in.

Dropping the hairclip he was currently attacking the drawer with, his hands immediately found their way to her waist, picking her up effortlessly and depositing her on his desk. Familiarising himself with the feeling of his lips against hers, she moaned as his hands began to roam higher, unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her neck.

"Ms Naylor, there's a new case in, and I thought...oh my word...I'm so sorry...I didn't realise," Jac and Oliver sprang apart at the sound of Oliver's voice, as he poked his head round the door, blushing slightly in embarassment.

"Valentine, have you ever heard of knocking? And as you know, I'm officially not back until tomorrow. Can't it wait?" snarled Jac venomously, obviously frustrated at his interruption. Unbeknown to Jonny, she hadn't had that much action in San Francisco, except for one half-drunken fumble, which didn't really go anywhere once she sobered up and came to her senses and kicked him out of her hotel room.

"Yes, Ms Naylor, I realise that, but I don't think it can wait. I thought you'd rather have the case than Elliot," sighed Oliver, trying his best to be patient and hold his ground.

"Well, go on then, Boy Scout, what is it?" barked Jac, much to the amusement of Jonny.

"It's Freya. Freya Winters."

* * *

**I thought that this could have been a potential San Fran return, especially as we barely saw any of the wonderful Jac this week. And as for Mo, a) she looks ready to pop, and b) I wanted more J/J interaction as it's more fun to write :)**

**Also, I just will take any excuse to bring back the beautiful baby Freya (and everyone's favourite paediatrician, of course!)**

**This is my first HC fanfic, so please read, review and be as awesome as you already are! Thank you!**

**Love Em xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Place Your Bets

**One and the Same**

**Chapter 2 - Place Your Bets**

"How is she, Valentine?" said Jac, her voice softer, as she followed Oliver to the side bay, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"She's grizzly and we can't get a line in, so she's not great," sighed Oliver, gesturing towards an irritable Freya, who was whimpering in her cot.

"Why isn't she up on Paeds? And where is bloody Peter Pan when you need him?" she barked at one of the paediatric nurses in a tabard.

"He's on lunch," mumbled the nurse closest to Jac timidly. Jac always seemed intimidating to people who had never met her; her venomous reputation preceded her. Jonny, on the other hand, did not have this problem, smirking at Jac's treatment of the nurse.

Rolling her eyes, Jac turned to Jonny at the sound of him laughing behind her.

"Right, Chuckles, page Sean Dolan. Now," she sighed exasperatedly. When Jonny made no attempt to move towards the nurses' station, Jac simply glared at him.

"You do know how to use a phone, I presume?" she spoke, in a slightly condescending tone, tapping her foot.

"I need his pager number if you want me to page him," replied Jonny, with just a hint of sarcasm lacing his words.

"2-2-7-9. Satisfied?" smiled Jac falsely, acid dripping from her voice.

"Very," replied Jonny flirtatiously, looking Jac up and down for longer than strictly necessary, before turning on his heel towards the nurses' station, much to the amusement of Oliver.

"Seriously, Ollie, how is she?" sighed Jac, running a hand through her hair.

"Once I get a line in, I'll be able to do bloods. And once I'm able to do an ECG, I'll know if she's okay," Oliver said methodically.

"So, have you forgotten how to perform basic tasks or are you just going to remain there looking gormless?" said Jac, more annoyed now at Oliver's apparent incompetence.

"I can't get a line in, and I can't do an ECG, because she won't calm down," sighed Oliver, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, have you tried calming her down?" sighed Jac, leaving Oliver speechless at the irony that she was teaching him people skills. Jac turned towards the cot which held a larger Freya than she remembered, who still had the unmistakeable red hair that identified her.

"Hi Freya," Jac murmured softly, bending down over the cot. Freya, recognising the colour of Jac's hair, immediately reached up in an attempt to grasp her hair. However, as Jac's hair was considerably shorter since her return from San Francisco, Freya became even more agitated as Jac's hair was out of her reach.

"Okay, here we go," Jac sighed, passing her iPad to Oliver so that she could pick Freya up. Oliver's face ressembled a mixture of shock and amusement at Jac's successful attempt to stop Freya from crying.

"Oh, shut up," said Jac, trying not to smile, as Oliver continued to stare at her, slightly amazed.

* * *

"Right, Jonny Mac, what have I missed?" came a familiar voice from the other end of the corridor, as he put down the phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?" asked a surprised Jonny, walking towards Mo.

"Oh, please, that's just for the women who can't shift their baby weight quickly enough," laughed an already much skinnier Mo.

"How's...baby?" asked Jonny, faltering, slightly guilty that he could not remember the name of Mo's son.

"You can't remember his name, can you?" asked Mo.

"It'll come to me in a minute," sighed Jonny, scratching his head, running through the letters of the alphabet in search of inspiration.

"His name's Viv, you moron," scolded Mo, hitting him on the head.

"Viv? As in Vivian?" laughed Jonny, rubbing the spot where Mo had just hit him.

"No, as in my great uncle Viv," Mo tutted, pretending to be angry, "You remember him, right? You met him last year at my sister's birthday party."

"Of course, yeah, great uncle Viv. Fell asleep halfway through dinner. Great character. You could have chosen a more manly name for him though," said Jonny pensively.

"Oh yeah? Like?" said Mo, humouring him, as she knew where this was going.

"Jonathan. Jonathan is a nice name," replied Jonny seriously, earning a snort from Mo.

"Yeah, because you turned out so well," Mo giggled, trying in vain to stop herself from laughing.

"I will have you know that Jonathan is-"

"Hang on, hang on, hang on. Who's that?" Mo interrupted suddenly, pointing in the direction of Jac and the small bundle of baby in her arms.

"That's Ms Naylor," smiled Jonny sarcastically, "You know, boss lady, fierce, bitchy, great in bed-"

"Yeah, I got that, Einstein. And way too much information. I meant the mini-Jac, you idiot," said Mo, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Freya Winters. New patient," said Jonny, smiling at Freya tugging on Jac's hair contentedly, much to the chagrin of Jac, who, by the look on her face, was finding the experience quite painful.

"Little small for us. Why isn't she up on Paeds?" inquired Mo, curious to see why Jac had allowed her to stay on Darwin.

"Her doctor's gone walkabout, and Jac's treated her before. It made sense," Jonny replied, unable to see what the problem was.

"She's treated her before?" asked Mo.

"I guess so. What?" said Jonny, still confused.

"She didn't treat her, idiot. Look at the hair. I bet they're related," gasped Mo, ideas ticking in her head.

"If they were related, Jac wouldn't have treated her, it's illegal. And they're not related," sighed Jonny, beginning to laugh at Mo's crazy theory.

"Oh, how would you know? I can just see it now. Baby spends all day with the long-suffering nanny, allowing Jac to remain ice queen at work. I bet she's just a big softie on the inside. Don't know why I didn't see it before," smiled Mo, pleased at her conclusion, and slightly bemused at the horror on Jonny's face.

"You're crazy. She's not Freya's mum. I would have known if she had kids," muttered Jonny uncertainly.

"Really? From all those meaningful chats you have? I'm telling you. Look at the affection. Clearly mum and daughter. Trust me, I'm a mum, I know this sort of stuff. Maternal instinct," Mo said confidently.

"Maternal instinct? Your baby is a month old!" scoffed Jonny.

"Whatever," sighed Mo, "I have more experience than you. My opinion is more valid," replied Mo, convinced.

"Ten quid says that's not her daughter," said Jonny, although he didn't really sound so sure.

"Make it £20 and you've got yourself a deal," challenged Mo.

"You're on," smiled Jonny, shaking her hand.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. With summer getting ahead of me, I find myself having less time to write (ironically). **

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Geograpper XD, SaintJacTheGingerNinja, Hi-World, WeeHelenxX and the 3 guests who did not leave a name :) I love you all...Big hugs xoxox**

**As always, please review...it means the absolute world!**

**Em xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: A Thing Called Envy

**One and the Same**

**Chapter 3 - A Thing Called Envy**

"Ah, the glorious Ms Naylor," an all too familiar voice grinned wildly, "Long time, no see," he said, looking her up and down, which didn't go unnoticed by Jonny, who was standing right next to Jac.

"Oh, Peter Pan, thank God, it's only you. I thought we'd had another escapee from the local mental asylum," Jac sniped sarcastically, amusing Jonny greatly, as he took Freya from her arms and replaced her in her cot.

"What's happened to her? I've only been gone an hour," Sean said suddenly, concerned at the sight of Oliver grappling with Freya to get a line in, much to her chagrin as she began whimpering again.

"For the fourth time now, I can't get a line in. She won't keep still," Oliver sighed, exasperated, as he rubbed his temples in a bid to relieve some of the stress of such a difficult little patient.

"And I told you to keep her calm," Jac chided, picking Freya up again to calm her down, looking around the room for inspiration.

"Jonny, can I borrow your watch for a minute?" Jac's eyes landed on his digital watch, which she hoped had a light-up function, remembering Sean's watch that she had stolen many months previously.

"Do I get a please with that?" Jonny asked, although seeing the glare in Jac's eyes, sighed and reluctantly handed over his watch, instructing her on how to use it. As she figured out how to make the watch face light up, Freya's face coincidentally lit up too, letting go of Jac's hair in favour of the watch. Jonny seemed proud for a moment that his watch managed to make Freya smile, but his face quickly turned to horror as she attempted to put it in her mouth.

"Hey! That's an expensive watch!" Jonny cried, gesturing towards the watch, now covered in Freya's drool.

"Oh, you're such a child," Jac snapped, but began to prise the watch from Freya's mouth, "Freya, don't eat that. It's from Scotland. It hasn't got any nutritional value whatsoever," she tutted, smirking at Jonny with her derogatory reference to Scotland. Although he shook his head in disapproval, he then gave a curt nod of thanks for rescuing his watch, earning the minutest of smiles from Jac.

"Speaking of watches, do you still have mine?" Sean inquired, looking at Jac. Jonny's mind went into overdrive, paranoid as to why Jac would have this man's watch.

"Mm-hm," Jac replied vaguely, taking the needle from Oliver and finally getting a line into Freya without causing her too much distress, "Why?"

"Because I would actually like it back one day. It is my watch, after all," Sean sighed, smiling at Freya kicking her feet in the cot, surprisingly content considering she didn't have anything to keep her occupied.

"I'll think about it," Jac replied, turning away from Freya and taking off her gloves, "I'll try and get these fast-tracked. I'll use my scary phone voice," Jac said, holding up the blood samples, before shoving them at Oliver, who was standing there looking suspiciously like a metaphorical lemon.

"I didn't know you had a phone voice that wasn't scary," Sean laughed, before hurrying out fo the room to avoid the glare from Jac as she followed him. However, knowing he was in the clear, he soon slowed down to fall into step with her as they walked off in the direction of the coffee machine.

* * *

Jonny, meanwhile, was fed up. Although he liked Jac, she rarely showed him any attention, except for when she wanted something, most likely for her own gain, and more often than not, that something was sex. Not that he minded or anything.

And then a brand new consultant walks onto the ward, and suddenly, Jac's interested. Getting coffee with this guy. Why didn't she get coffee with him?

"What's up with you?" Mo came up behind him, to see him slouched at the desk, staring at a blank computer screen, perturbed slightly by the vacant look on his face.

"He's annoyed because Jac's gone off with her consultant friend," Oliver smirked, congratulating himself as he retrieved the iPad he had lost half an hour earlier, before heading off in the direction of his next patient, whom he had neglected in favour of searching for his iPad.

"Your girlfriend snubs you for another member of staff and you're jealous. Oh, this day just gets better and better," Mo laughed, ruffling his hair, as Jonny quickly swatted her away.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jonny sighed moodily, getting up from his seat and walking off.

"Ah, so you admit you're jealous, then?" Mo smiled, victorious, as she called down the corridor after him, to which he turned around and came stalking back towards her.

"I am not jealous. I'm just busy," Jonny stated, trying to sound convincing, but despite his talents as a nurse, it was blindingly obvious that he never did enough work to actually be busy.

"So, in today's session, Mr Maconie, I will begin by referring to your denial-"

"I am not in denial," Jonny groaned, interrupting Mo's attempt to impersonate a therapist.

"No, you're right, you're not in denial. You can't or won't admit that Jac's your girlfriend, for whatever reason, and incidentally, can't or won't admit that you're jealous," Mo said pointedly.

"She's not my girlfriend. And I am most definitely not jealous," Jonny repeated slowly for effect, emphasising the negatives in each sentence.

"She's not your girlfriend? Right. Jonny Mac, are you sleeping with anyone else?" Mo asked, raising her eyebrows, as she knew full well what her friend's response would be, as she mentally planned her argument.

"What does this have to do with...no. No, I'm not," he eventually revealed, choosing not to go down the confrontational route of arguing with Mo in full sight of the rest of the ward.

"So, that means she's not sleeping with anyone else either," Mo noted slowly, pausing for effect to check Jonny understood her point. However, the blank look on his face said otherwise.

"How did you figure that one out?" Jonny asked, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the linoleum floor impatiently, unable to see what Mo was getting at.

"I know you. If Jac was sleeping with someone else, you'd sleep with someone else just to make a point. So if you're not sleeping with anyone else, then neither is she. Which means that you're mutually exclusive. Which means that you're dating. Which makes her your girlfriend," Mo smiled broadly, pleased at the conclusion she had reached. However, Jonny was more doubtful.

"Woah, slow down. That made like 7% sense. And for the last time, she is not my girlfriend!" Jonny cried dramatically, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"So why were you jealous of Dr Dashing, then? Hmmm?" Mo pressed on, eager to actually hear a convincing response from Jonny.

"I wasn't-"

"Jonathan," Mo snapped sharply, leaving Jonny speechless as he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh my word. Admit it. You like her, don't you?" Mo whispered, lowering her voice considerably as she was now very conscious that some patients were starting to tut and moan at the noise they were making.

"No," Jonny muttered under his breath, sitting down at the desk and searching for random names on the system.

"No, you don't like her, or no, you won't admit it?" Mo persisted, her voice softening slightly. However, as Jonny suddenly clicked onto something on the screen, she knew the expression on his face meant something wasn't right, "What is it?"

"Freya's scan results, from when she was up on Paeds. Take a look. I'll page Jac," he said, getting up abruptly and quickly getting onto the phone.

"I'd better stay in case Jac needs help in surgery. There goes my evening with Viv. That nanny is owed a serious bonus. Dear God. That poor little girl. She's had a rough ride, hasn't she?" Mo sighed, holding her head in her hands as she sat down in the seat Jonny had just vacated.

"Yeah. Well, it's about to get rougher."

* * *

**1) Sorry this took so long. What with holidays, other fics, summer (still) and exam results, I haven't had much time to write this lately. I know it's short too. This is mainly just a filler chapter to keep you guessing - ten points to whoever guesses what's wrong with Freya :) . And I apologise for all the typos - blame the fact I haven't slept in over 24 hours.**

**2) Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers: keepcalmlovejac, Scarlett bird, Geograpper XD, Lauraz, Strawberryblonde, Hi-World, Sophie and the guest who didn't leave their name! Big hugs to you all for sticking with this xoxox**

**3) Will really try my hardest to update sooner...feel free to give me a "kick up the backside" PM if I disappear from FF again :P**

**As always, read and review!**

**Ems xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Change What It Is

**One and the Same**

**Chapter 4: Change What It Is**

"A tumour? Let me see," Jac snapped, snatching the iPad away from Mo disdainfully.

"You know, I am GMC certified. Your eyes won't change what it is," Mo sighed in annoyance, causing Jonny to stab her with his finger, a signal for her to lay off.

Jac then began to tap furiously at the iPad, changing the zoom and angle of the scan, hoping there was some mistake, but to no avail. Clear as day, there was a small (but unmistakeable) blob, right next to Freya's heart.

"Why wasn't this picked up at her last scan? Anything would have been able to pick this up: an x-ray, a CT scan, an ultrasound. She's been having check-ups every three months - even the worst sonographer couldn't miss that," Jac said sharply, before slumping into the nearest chair and sighing, rubbing her temples for inspiration, the smallest sign of fallibility.

"Why don't you take a break?" Jonny asked concernedly, rubbing her shoulder gently as a mark of support.

"I'm fine," Jac replied quickly, her voice again motionless as she got up and walked in the direction of her office, before slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Where are you going? As you keep banging on, you're the consultant. Or have you completely forgotten your entire ward full of patients?" Mo yelled after her, causing Jonny to roll his eyes at her, "Oh what, Jonny Mac?"

"You could be a bit more tactful," he sighed, nudging her out of the way to quickly research cardiac tumours online.

"Me? I'm not the one throwing a hissy fit. Real nice to see your show of loyalty though, mate," Mo snapped back, walking away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonny replied, following her, so he wouldn't have to shout after her, and make a scene in front of the patients.

"You and her. I mean, since it's been you and her, you're different. You're always with her - what happened to our Friday night movies and a huge bowl of popcorn? I don't even see you anymore," Mo said in disgust, well aware that she sounded a tad childish. Jonny, however, could only burst out laughing, clutching his sides at the sudden hilarity of the situation.

"What's so funny?" Mo snapped.

"You are, without doubt, the biggest hypocrite I have ever met. Earlier, you called me jealous, now look at you - it's pathetic, Maureen," Jonny laughed.

"You think I'm jealous of Jac Naylor? You need your head tested," Mo replied angrily, "I don't know what you see in her, frankly. She's rude, moody, a complete bitch and-"

"And successful," Jac suddenly said from behind her, "Ms Effanga, I require your input on the Freya Winters case," Jac stated, before walking away again.

"Me? Why?" Mo sighed, as if preparing herself for either a sarcastic comment or a mundane task from Jac, such as taking bloods or something of the like.

"With Freya's previous cardiac history, Mr Dolan thinks that attempting to remove the tumour would put too much stress on Freya's heart. And what with it being so close to her inferior vena cava, he is unwilling to take that risk," Jac explained, with Jonny noticeably grimacing at the mention of Sean.

"Oh, I see. He doesn't have the balls, and you want me to help? Come off it, Jac. This is a huge procedure. You wouldn't settle for anything less than gaining all the kudos for it," Mo scoffed, earning another thwack from Jonny, this time with his printout about cardiac tumours.

"In any other case, I would. But Elliot won't let me do the procedure by myself - I'm too emotionally entangled, apparently," Jac shifted her weight from one foot to the other, having been standing in the same position for a fraction too long.

"Again, why me? You could have your pick of anyone - even Elliot himself. So, Jac, why me?" Mo repeated, louder this time.

"Because I am trying to trust you," Jac replied equally loudly, before shaking her head as if in disbelief at her own words, "If you can remove masses of organ tissue without nicking any major blood vessels on a daily basis, you should be able to do this in your sleep."

"Okay," Mo nodded curtly, "Just let me know when - I'll be there," giving Jac the smallest smile possible.

"Thank you," Jac replied awkwardly, giving Mo what she hoped was a tight smile, before turning on her heel and heading off in the direction of Freya.

"Was that a compliment?" Mo whispered to Jonny, once Jac was out of earshot.

"Lay off, Mo. She's trying to do right by Freya," Jonny tutted, although there was a smile tugging at his lips, at Jac's very reluctant plea for Mo's help.

"Yeah, I bet she is. What did she say Elliot said? Emotionally entangled? Told you Freya was her daughter. No wonder Elliot won't let her do the op by herself," Mo smiled smugly, before spinning on her chair to type up some notes about the new case in Bed 4.

"If Freya was her daughter, it wouldn't be Elliot forbidding her from doing the operation, it would be the first paragraph of the Hippocratic Oath, you muppet," Jonny chided her scornfully, the playful tone in his voice very slight.

"I wonder if Sean's the dad," Mo pondered aloud, much to the annoyance of Jonny, who got up from his chair abruptly, leaving it spinning behind him.

"Oh, I was kidding. I thought we were okay. Oh, for God's sake, Jonny Mac, where are you going?" Mo called after him, her hands on her hips.

"Freya - 15 minute obs," Jonny called back, not even looking back over his shoulder to answer her. As he entered Freya's room, however, he was greeted with the image of Jac, with Freya half-asleep in her arms. Jac, noticing his presence in the doorway, turned her head gently, careful not to disturb Freya, before replacing her in her cot, putting her fingers to her lips to silence Jonny before he could even speak.

Jac tilted her head, as if to say, "Outside," before following Jonny out of the door.

"I need to do her obs," Jonny pointed out, as Jac led him away from Freya's room.

"Jonny, doing her obs is reading a screen. You can do that from outside the room, right?" Jac sighed, raising her eyebrows at him.

"And her blood pressure? I can do that just by looking now? Wow, Ms Naylor, you have more faith in me than I thought you did," Jonny smirked, leaving Jac's side to collect his research, before rushing after her as she headed for her office once again, much to her chagrin.

"Not now," Jac sighed, blocking the doorway to her office and pushing against his chest lightly to stop him from entering, "We have work to do."

"What? You thought I wanted us to-? I'm not always that shallow. Here," Jonny smiled, handing Jac the large stack of papers he had printed about cardiac tumours, different surgical techniques and papers from the BMJ. Jac, immediately feeling slightly guilty, a feeling that also slightly disturbed her, opened the door wider to Jonny, so that he could come in.

"Cup of coffee?" she asked, "Elliot bought us a coffee machine, thanks to expenses," Jac smiled over her shoulder, reaching for a couple of mugs from the windowsill.

"Sure," Jonny replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, as he simply stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure Elliot won't kill you if you sit in his chair," Jac gestured to the empty seat in the room, her voice deadpan, before handing a steaming mug to Jonny, and sitting at her desk to begin reading Jonny's research material, "Thanks for this, by the way," Jac looked up at Jonny, and smiled again, her first genuine smile in what felt like ages.

"No problemo," Jonny replied jokily, giving her a mock salute, but his eyes continued to rest upon the worried look on her face, as she sifted through a mountain of papers relating to Freya.

"Oh, what?" Jac asked, not looking up from her desk, "Stop gawping, Maconie."

"I wasn't- I was just - Oh, never mind. Found anything interesting?" he came over to her desk, reading the paper over her shoulder curiously.

"It's about someone who wanted to trial transplants on infants - total headcase. How he is still employed by the NHS, wonders will never cease," Jac sighed again, before resting her head in her hands, "If this operation doesn't work-"

"It will," Jonny tried to reassure her, taking his hand in hers. Jac gave his hand a quick squeeze, before suddenly letting go to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"But if it doesn't-"

"Stop it. The Jac I know, she's not afraid of anything. The Jac I know, is completely risk-taking, sometimes absolutely bonkers, a teensy bit power-mad, but she is brilliant. Brilliant at her job, what she does best. Who cares if CT isn't in demand right now? When it is, you'll be there, scalpel at the ready-"

"You're making me sound more like a serial killer than a surgeon," Jac turned to look at him, smiling gently at him, before downing the last of her coffee and getting up.

"In all seriousness, though, you are brilliant. And, might I say, although I am duty-bound to say this, being her best friend and all, Mo is pretty brilliant too. Freya's in good hands, Jac. Yours."

* * *

**This seems to be my running story - I am so sorry for not uploading sooner. What with A Levels literally consuming my life, I haven't had the time to write. I'm also sorry (again) for any typos, that I haven't had the energy to correct. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and I'm especially sorry to you for keeping you waiting so long!): That'sLife27, Hi-World, SaintJacTheGingerNinja, Geograpper XD, therealmisshappy, Shelovesyouyeah and the guest who didn't leave a name! I love you all - and sorry once again for the temporary abandonment :)**

**Please, as always, keep reviewing! You make my day with all your loveliness x**

**Ems xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkest Before The Dawn

**One and the Same**

**Chapter 5: Darkest Before the Dawn**

"I still think I should at least assist," Sean protested, as Jac looked for another patient's notes, "I know her history-"

"You didn't even want us to operate on her. Why should you assist?" Jac snapped, pushing past him as he blocked her exit from behind her desk.

"Because you know I can work wonders on people's hearts, Ms Naylor," he suggested, deciding to play to her sense of humour, "And because you need my help-"

"I don't need your _help_, Peter Pan. I have Ms Effanga's help," Jac replied curtly, interrupting him again, before stalking out of her office, settling in a chair next to Jonny, who was taking a break from work with a cathartic game of Fruit Ninja, "Can I have a go?" she smiled at him, sighing.

"You hate this game," he smirked, turning to her quizzically.

"No, I hate it when _you _play this game in bed. Why would I judge the game? It's cutting things up with a blade – my speciality, no?" Jac smiled, her eyes lighting up when Jonny handed over his phone, mumbling something along the lines of "won't beat" and "high score".

"Jac-"

"I'm busy," Jac muttered to Sean, who had clearly followed her back onto the ward.

"Doing what? Playing Food Ninja?" Sean retorted, leaning over and grabbing the phone out of Jac's hands.

"Fruit Ninja," Jac and Jonny corrected him at the same time, before looking at each other in surprise at their synchronicity.

"And I was about five points away from beating his high score!" Jac moaned, leaning over the desk and taking the phone back out of his hands and returning it to Jonny.

"Yeah, you wish," Jonny interjected, smirking, causing Jac to bump his shoulder with her own, "So, do you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a date," Jac replied coolly, scooting past him to look at the theatre list, "Can we get Freya in before lunch, do you think?"

"If you want to bump Mrs Anderson again, then yeah. But I'm telling you, she isn't going to be happy. This is the second time this week," he sighed, "You have a date?" he said suddenly, registering her first comment.

"Well, you can tell her then," she sighed, "And yes, I have a date, Jonny."

"Hey, this face can only do so much," he grinned, "With who?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she tutted, not answering his second question, walking in the opposite direction, once she realised she had left her phone in her office.

"With who?" he repeated, but Jac only flashed him the broadest, fakest smile she could muster, rolling her eyes as Sean continued to follow her.

"Stop following me, Peter, I'm not your Tinkerbell," Jac noted dryly, stopping and turning on her heel to glare at him, crossing her arms through sheer irritation at his persistence, "What is it exactly that you want? Look, I've already told you, the operation-"

"And I'm telling you to hold fire," Sean interrupted, skirting around her and blocking the entrance to her office, the scrape of her heel on the linoleum floor resonating, as he stops her again.

"Why?" she countered, gesturing with her hands, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Look, it's a standard myxoma-"

"No, it's _not_-"

"Yes, it _is_. Look, you don't find me up on Paeds, dictating to you how to treat colic or conjunctivitis or club feet, or whatever it is you actually _do_, so don't think you can come up here and tell me how to do my job. I'm the cardiothoracic consultant here, okay? So you can be the high and mighty saviour all you like up on Paeds, but here, you answer to-"

"Oh, will you just shut up?" Sean sighed, finally reaching the end of his tether with her, "Yes, well done, it's a myxoma. You officially have the knowledge of an F1. But don't tell me that is standard. Not when it's on the wrong side of her heart. I don't need to be a jumped-up CT consultant to tell you-"

"A quarter of all benign mxyoma tumours are on the right side of the heart, Sean. It's not that uncommon. And with her cardiac history, it's not that surprising. Plus, she's female, which elevates the risk of a tumour by what, 10%? And in some cases, it's even genetic-"

"Oh, come on. Are you sure this is the only reason you're doing this? This is pioneering work – dangerous, risky, untested – it's got Jac Naylor written all over it. Look at the scan. It's dangerously close to her vena cava – if you nick that, Jac, you will _kill_ her-"

"And what is the alternative? Turn her into a human pin cushion, giving her injection after injection to slow the tumour's growth? That's just delaying the inevitable. And then who'll operate on her, Sean? Hmmm?" Jac snapped loudly, leaving Sean speechless.

"Guys, you _might_ want to tone it down a little. You know, patients present, and all that?" Jonny suggested as he walked past them, carrying several boxes of surgical gloves precariously, stopping to rebalance them on his hip, dropping a couple in the process.

Jac bent down to pick up the boxes, knowing full well that there'd be a full glove-related explosion if Jonny tried to retrieve them himself. Jonny gestured to the stack of boxes with his head, so that Jac could give them back to him, but she shook her head.

"Come on," she sighed, "Give some of them here. We don't want a health and safety crisis on our hands on account of your feebleness," she retorted, causing Jonny to roll his eyes.

"Sean, if you still want to assist, you know where I am," Jac turned, walking off down the corridor with Jonny, completely too close together, bumping shoulders with him as they walked.

"Jac?" Sean called down the corridor after her, "I'm sorry. I know you're doing what's best for her," he shrugged his shoulders, by way of apology, "I just care about her, you know?"

"I know," she nodded, "So do I," she muttered under her breath, continuing back down the corridor with Jonny.

* * *

**Sorry. *hangs head in shame*. I literally cannot apologise enough for taking so long. I'm not using exams as a defence anymore, because it's not a reason, it's an excuse. And Chapter 6 is half written, because I know this only really qualifies as a filler chapter, so it WILL be up sooner. And if not, feel free to virtually strangle me via PM.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, although I know I really don't deserve your loveliness: Hi-World, Lauraz, SaintJacTheGingerNinja, LottyC, OmNomNom, Taylor, and the guest who didn't leave a name!**

**As always, take pity on me and review? **

**Ems x**


	6. Chapter 6: Little Talks

**One and the Same**

**Chapter 6: Little Talks**

_Hey, remember this fic? Yeah, me neither. Regardless, please read? _

_And possibly review?*hides in corner*_

* * *

"Oi," Mo said, grinning as she leaned over the desk, to see a deflated Sean slumped in a chair, staring blankly at the screen in front of him, "Why so glum?"

"What do you care?" he countered uncharacteristically, sighing in spite of himself as he mumbled an apology for his unwarranted animosity.

"I don't," Mo continued, a grin still plastered upon her face, "I'm just bored. What's up with you, anyway? Aren't you normally 'nauseatingly happy'?" she smiled, air quoting a phrase she'd once heard Jac use in passing.

"It's the Freya Winters case," he sighed, "I mean, last time she was in here, I spent as much time talking about her case as I did telling Jac to be professional and detached and collected and now, look at me. I'm a hypocrite. Because in my head, I know this operation is best for her, and I know Jac isn't the career-obsessed bitch everyone makes her out to be, and I know I shouldn't assist because I'm too bloody _involved_-"

"But you care. And I don't know why you've gotten it into your head that's a bad thing, like it's something you should be ashamed of. Because believe me, a doctor that actually cares about his patients is miles better than some pen-pushing maverick, who doesn't give a stuff about anyone but themselves," Mo finished for him.

Sean nodded, rubbing his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days (which in truth, he hadn't), and got up from his chair to stretch his legs, which had since lost all feeling due to his sedentary position for the past half an hour.

"Come on," Sean smiled gently, "I need a coffee. You're buying," he grinned at Mo.

"In your dreams," she laughed.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Jonny asked, perching on Jac's desk in front of her, directly obstructing the view of her screen.

"You just did," she mumbled, her lips twitching slightly as she saw the scowl on his face as he groaned.

"So, question. If a guy and a girl are together, but not sort of, you know,_ together_ together, is either party allowed to date somebody else? You know, hypothetically?" he tried to be vague and nonchalant, although he knew, deep down, he wasn't really fooling anybody.

"Are they exclusive? Hypothetically?" Jac inquired, raising one eyebrow, humouring him.

"Well, I, they, hypothetically, of course-"

"You are _such_ an idiot," she murmured, trying her hardest not to smile, although she gave up when he leant down, invading her personal space until they no longer looked professional. She leant up to kiss him, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. However, just as her lips met his lightly, Jonny pulled back out of her reach, much to her chagrin as she glowered at him.

"I thought you said 'not at work', Miss Naylor. You know, it's unprofessional, and you're a consultant, and I'm just a nurse, and we can't be seen-"

"Shut up," she murmured against his lips, kissing him softly, "I need a distraction."

"So?"

"So," she replied, her lips brushing his as she spoke, "Distract me."

* * *

"Are they a couple?" Sean mumbled, mouth full with chocolate muffin, "Jac and Jonny?"

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Just wanted to know. I got the feeling earlier that he didn't like me very much, and I don't want to tread on any-"

"Oh, god, you men and your egos. You barely met-"

"Look, seriously, Jac and Jonny. Are they together?" he pushed her, needing an answer. He liked Jac, he did, and by all means, he'd happily ask her out. But if she was with someone else (and it was looking increasingly like she was), then he'd back off without question – no flirting, no come-ons, nothing.

"In their own way," Mo replied unintelligibly, her mouth equally crammed full of the same chocolate muffin, for she and Sean decided to be healthy, and split a single muffin between them. The person behind the counter glared at them, as they scattered crumbs, leaving him to clear them up with his miserly dishcloth.

"Meaning?" Sean prompted, proffering the remains of the muffin to Mo.

"Meaning," she continued, scraping the remnants of the muffin out of the case with her nail, "They won't admit they're together, not to us, not to themselves. But they have feelings for each other, no doubt," she sighed, rolling up the muffin case ruefully and taking a shot at the bin, missing by inches.

"Failed attempt," Sean laughed, getting up to put it in the bin properly.

"Like you can do better," Mo scoffed, polishing off her hot chocolate, clanking the cup onto its saucer, and smiling innocently at the barista, who was now positively fuming.

"And we have Dolan," Sean began, commentating as he prepared to take his shot at the bin, "And he's got the ball, and he's open. And no-one is challenging him, it's absolutely pointless. Sean Dolan, ladies and gentlemen. And he shoots," he paused dramatically, taking his shot, cheering as it landed perfectly, "And he scores! The legend, the one, the only, Sean Dolan!"

"The one, the only, smug git, ladies and gentleman!" Mo retorted, "Besides, you were closer to the bin than me." With that, Mo turned, walking back towards the lift, pushing the button repeatedly in her impatience.

"Hang on," Sean said concernedly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Mo shrugged, nonplussed, getting into the lift, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just look a bit peaky," Sean frowned slightly, putting his hand to her forehead, "Slight temperature. I reckon you've got SLS," he concluded earnestly, shaking his head.

"SLS?" Mo sighed, folding her arms.

"Sore Loser Syndrome," Sean grinned, stepping out of the lift, and consequently, out of Mo's reach as she groaned at him, hot on his heels as he hastened his pace down the corridor.

* * *

"Hey," Jonny interrupted, in-between kisses, "Does this mean you're not going on that date with your Mr Mystery tonight?"

"Really?" Jac sighed, pushing him away from her so that she could look at him properly, "We're doing _this_, and you want to talk?"

"I just want to know-"

"You are the single most gullible person I have ever met, you know that?" she continued, yanking him closer to her again by the collar of his scrubs.

"There was no date tonight," Jonny realised suddenly, eyes lighting up, grinning enthusiastically; "You made it up."

"No, I have a date," Jac smiled knowingly, whispering against his lips, "If he's interested, that is."

"Who?" Jonny asked demandingly, affronted, pulling away from her again. Jac sighed at him pointedly; annoyed that he was unable to comprehend what she meant. She pushed past him, hopping off her desk, stalking out of her office, slamming the door behind her.

Jonny opened the door behind him, slamming it equally loudly, his trainers squeaking on the floor as he followed her. However, halfway down the corridor, he stopped abruptly, finally realising what Jac meant, cursing himself for his stupidity, and rushing to catch up with her.

"Me?" he said breathlessly, stopping in front of her, blocking her path.

"Yes, idiot, you," she tutted, "And I'm now adding oblivious to the list," she tried not to smile, but to no avail.

"How about rugged? Does that go on the list?" Jonny grinned, having regained a modicum of energy to be able to speak again.

"No, but arrogant does," Jac chided, finally allowing herself to smile as he looped his arms around her waist, in full view of anyone who should walk by, "We're in public-"

"I don't care," he muttered, pulling her against him, bringing one hand to the nape of her neck, as he kissed her.

"Okay," Jac smiled softly against his lips, one hand finding his hair, the other gripping his arm tightly.

* * *

Despite Sean's best efforts, Mo did eventually catch up with him, pinching the small area of skin visible between the back of his hair, and the collar of his shirt. However, his hyperbolic moans of protest were soon silenced as their eyes fell upon Jac and Jonny.

"What do you think?" Mo averted her gaze away from Jac and her best mate, because, honestly, she'd already walked in on them _too_ many times for her liking, and this wasn't exactly news to her. She knew Sean liked Jac, that much was obvious. She just needed to know if him working the same case with her was going to be a problem. For Freya's sake, if nothing else.

"I think," he hesitated, "That they just went public."

"And?"

"And," he paused again, "I'm okay with it."

* * *

_I'm literally so sorry I've neglected this for as long as I have. No excuse, except university open days, exams and the general melodrama that is my life. I hereby promise that Chapter 7 will be up by the end of May. I now have OATS tattooed across my wrist in Sharpie. That means One and the Same, in case you were wondering. I don't just have a fascination for porridge. _

_Bit of a filler chapter, I know, but I wanted a chapter without medical-ness, without Freya angst, and without everyone at each other's' throats. So, voila. Back to Freya next time though. _

_Thanks to my awesome tribe of loyal reviewers, who I really do not deserve: Taylor, Lauraz, SaintJacTheGingerNinja, Hi-World, Jazz and Kate _

_Again, please read, review, and generally be awesome!_

_Love (a very apologetic) Emma xxx_

_PS/ Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm slightly hyper after Holby. (read: jumping up and down because she's having Janny Junior.)_


End file.
